This Title is Fat free
by Silver Pride
Summary: "This is what I get for letting my curiosity take me away."Being lost in a large flying metal machine was not something that Steve would have chosen to spend his time doing. Yet, while wandering the halls of the flying war machine, Steve finds out that SHIELD is hiding something other than weapons... Or should I say, Someone.
1. Chapter 1

"Well." Steve whispers to himself as he carefully stalks down one pristine hallway.

"This is what I get for letting my curiosity take me away."

Being lost in a large flying metal machine was not something that Steve would have chosen to spend his time doing.

Yet here he was, wandering through random corridors searching for anything suspicious that Fury might be hiding from them.

It was not Steve's usual manner to doubt his superior. Yet with Stark and more importantly Bruce having suspicions, it was only natural to become inquisitive.

Not wanting to be seen or questioned, Steve stopped short when he heard two people arguing up ahead.

Cautiously, Steve peeked around the wall to see the two figures.

One appeared to be a middle aged man; the way that he stood told all that he is the one in charge. However, standing next to him was a youthful woman who practically radiated confidence. Both wore long white lab coats and held neatly kept clip boards.

"It's not working, sir." The young girl stated, arms crossed over her chest defiantly. "If anything, I think that this little experiment is harming the poor creature. Not helping it."

The man simply sneered down at her.

"And how do you verify that indictment, Dr. Marcel? Where is your proof?" He asked, somewhat mockingly. "Or is this just another _Womanly Intuition_ of yours?"

"Tease all you want, Dr. Brackenhire. But I'm pulling rank on you this time. Your project is officially shut down." Dr. Marcel declares smoothly, ignoring the glare now sent to her by the enraged Dr. Brackenhire.

"On what grounds?!" He exclaims, arms flying above his head in his anger. " It isn't like it can communicate with us. Let alone tell us that we are hurting it!"

"Oh, do not pull that with me, mister." Dr. Marcel growls, smooth outer shell gone. " I know what you all did to him before I took control of this assignment. Attempting to provoke activity through pain! Unbelievable"

"So now _it_ is a _he_? I would advise that you step away from this experiment. You are so young and foolish that you are already giving it human attributes! Our previous efforts were successful. We gained results. Unlike you."

"Of course you gained results!" She hissed furiously. "Who wouldn't react to torture?!"

"For all that we know that poor being could be _human_. Even if he is invisible, that gives you no right to mercilessly torment him."

"I will be informing the Director of your inability to take orders. I would start packing if I were you. Now, If you would kindly excuse me, I have some temperatures that need changing." Dr. Marcel dismissed, before she herself marched swiftly away.

Dr. Brackenhire, so enthralled in his fury did not notice the shocked Captain as he trudged by, muttering ghastly words all the way.

_Looks like SHIELD is hiding more than Steve originally thought._


	2. Chapter 2

Knowing that no more people loitered in the hall beyond, Steve tentatively tiptoed around the corner.

The hall was the exact same as all of the previous ones that the super soldier had moved through, identical in all but one feature.

A single steel door.

Printed in bold yellow letters across the centre of the metal were the words:

**_SECURE TESTING VICINITY_**

**_PROJECT: EMPTY ICE_**

Intrigued by the mysterious door, Steve not-so-gently ripped it off of its hinges.

Propping it up against the wall, he slowly entered into the supposedly _secure_ testing vicinity.

What lay beyond the white washed walls of the corridor was what appeared to be an observation room.

Florescent light laminated the empty room revealing multiple panels and reflecting its light off of polished glass that took up the entirety of the distance wall.

Walking closer towards the large window, Steve strained his eyes attempting to see through the darkness that blanketed the opposite side of the screen.

Steve's attempt was in vein, as he could not see a single thing through the thick shadows.

Sighing somewhat irritably, Steve began searching for a light switch.

Ten minutes later and Steve was very frustrated. With no light switch in sight, Steve resorted to the one thing he knew.

He punched the glass.

And oh, did it hurt.

And as Steve and clutched his semi-injured hand, a yelp tore from his throat as he witnessed the lights on the other side of the glass flicker on.

Ignoring the already fading pain in his hand, Steve hurried over to the window and gazed with curious filled blue eyes into the next room.

Only to see...

Nothing.

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 3

_Ignoring the already fading pain in his hand, Steve hurried over to the window and gazed with curious filled blue eyes into the next room._

_Only to see..._

_Nothing._

...

Well, _nothing_ was a bit of lie.

A simple white room lay beyond the –now- somewhat cracked glass.

The only thing that furnished it was a simple metal chair that lay, toppled over, in the centre of the room.

What looked to be slowly freezing ice decorated the floor; beautiful designs tinted its surface as the frost spread.

A soft tapping sound startled Steve out of admiring the frozen artwork.

Whipping his head around in a slight panic, Steve quickly seeked out the source of the noise.

The tapping continued, finally drawing Steve's attention back to the large vacant window.

Key word= _vacant_.

Suddenly, pieces of the scientists' conversation floated through Steve`s head.

_For all that we know that poor being could be human. Even if we cannot __**see**__ or __**hear**__ him_

_It isn't like it can __**communicate**__ with us-_

After slapping himself for his foolishness, Steve tentatively walked back towards the glass.

"Hello?" He calls softly. "Is anyone there?"

The constant tapping halted for a moment before two very prominent knocks resounded through the room.

"I think I am going to take that as a yes." Steve muttered, completely interested in the invisible being. "Um... Hi, I'm Steve Rogers. Wha- Who're you?" He started lamely.

To Steve's utter amazement, the frost that so delicately covered the floor inched itself unto the glass, forming into what looked like roughly written letters.

_JACK FROST _

Fine blond eyebrows crinkled with puzzlement as Steve read the name.

"Jack frost? Is that like your stage name or something?"

A question mark soon appeared on the window.

"You know." Steve attempts to explain. "A stage name is like a nick name. My real name is Steve, but I need a stage name when I am needed in the field. That is why people call me Captain America."

More words etched themselves on the glass.

I AM JACK FROST**. THE **JACK FROST.

Steve simply stared at the glass, doubt clear on his face.

"Jack Frost... As in Old man winter? The shepherd of the Cold? The personification of winter itself?"

YES

"Well... I can honestly say that I haven't heard _that_ one before." Steve replied, still unbelieving.

YOU ARE A HERO?

Steve considered the question before hesitantly answering.

"I suppose I can be considered one. I do occasionally try to save people."

It took a considerable amount of time before the supposed 'Jack Frost' formed the next words on the glass.

PLEASE-

The soldier watched with a growing frown as the sentence was written.

-SAVE ME

Steve stared at the icy plea for a moment and said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Okay"

Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I probably wont update for a while. I have exams... PLEASE! Wish me luck, I'll need it...


End file.
